Girl Meets Growing Pains
by HufflePride1994
Summary: Maya starts her first period and has a hard time admitting she needs help.


**Author's note: Hi friends. So I had been determined to not do another story just like my previous. I kept telling myself to do the same plot twice. But the more I thought about it the more I wanted to write this story because I wanted to show that even though everyone is different. Most girls have similar feeling about getting older and their bodies maturing. There are too many stories out there where periods are 1. made fun of and exaggerated. 2. over sexualized. So I decided to again write the story I wanted to read. Again, please review me! It helps so much. Admittedly this story was much harder for me to write than my first so I'm counting on your feedback. Thank you! Enjoy =]**

 **Girl Meets Growing Pains**

Maya wasn't surprised at all. She had been anticipating getting it for what felt like forever and she had noticed the signs days ago. Unfortunately she still hadn't been prepared. It was hard for Maya to feel prepared for anything. She had little to no help from anyone else, and even though she had all the theoretical knowledge that was out there she was a little lacking in practical application of all her knowledge. Maya gently knocked on her mother's bedroom door. When she heard no reply she sighed in relief. She hadn't really wanted to discuss the situation with her mom. Not that she was embarrassed, but she just didn't want to deal with the fuss her mom would inevitably try to make. Her mom had a habit of trying to make a big deal out of things that "normal families" would, but they would usually end up going tragically wrong or more disappointing than if there had been no expectation of a big deal in the first place. For example all eleven of Maya's birthdays had gone wrong in one way or another. Something would always derail the event. Maya tried not to be excited about any supposedly special day anymore, and this event in her life would be no different. I'll tell her eventually: Maya thought, when it's not a big deal anymore. Maya had walked into her mother's room; the little space heater that was normally on at night to keep the room from dropping below freezing had obviously been off for a wile and so the little room felt like ice. Maya guessed that her mom had been gone for hours already. Maya wasn't surprised; Katie was usually gone long before Maya had to be up for school. Maya walked over to her mother's dresser; she was opening and closing drawers in search for a certain green package; nothing. Maya scrunched up her face in frustration. Her body was aching, and she was late getting out the door to meet up with Riley. The combination of the pain, the frustration of not finding what she needed, and the stress of being late was beginning to take its toll on Maya. She started to feel the pressure of tears build up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Maya was very good at not letting her emotions show. She had learned at a very young age that crying doesn't help any situation get better. Most of the time crying only makes the people around you give empty promises like "It will get better soon" or "You'll feel better in time." These things were never true. The only person Maya ever felt safe letting her emotions get the better of her with was her best friend Riley. Riley never told her empty promises; she would just let Maya cry out her fears and then said that they would get through it together. That was the only promise that Maya never questioned. Riley had always been there for her. Maybe I should just get to the Mathews' and get Riley's help Maya thought. As if Riley had read her mind from miles away, Maya's phone buzzed. She glanced down at her phone, which read, "U Ok? Where R U? We are gonna be late!" Maya rolled her eyes slightly. One of these days I'm gonna convince her that being on time to school isn't so important; Maya thought. The incessant ache in her body snapped Maya back to her problem. "Okay Ma. I know you have them somewhere." Maya said aloud to herself. Her mind raced trying to think of potential hiding spots. Suddenly a memory popped into her mind.

She had been sitting on the floor in her mother's room. It was a rare night. Her mother, Katie, had gotten off of work early, and the Nighthawk Diner where Katie worked had sent her home with an almost expired tub of chocolate ice cream because they couldn't sell it anymore. Maya and her mom had been enjoying the special frozen treat and were talking about acting auditions, and street art, and the current gossip going around in their neighborhood when Katie had exclaimed suddenly, "Da…arn …it…darn it." Katie said with great effort. Maya smiled mischievously. She knew that her mom had kept herself form using a naughty word in front of her. Even though Maya had heard the word plenty of times before on the streets. "Everything okay ma?" Maya asked, not even bothering to hide her amusement. "Yeah, I'm fine baby. Keep telling me your story I'm still listening," Katie answered. Maya halfheartedly kept telling her mother about how the lady upstairs had a "loud discussion" with the guy from downstairs, but Maya was really more distracted with what her mother was doing. Her mom had opened the cedar chest at the end of her bed and had taken out a green package full of multi-colored pads and tampons. Maya had known what they were, but she had never really noticed her mom use them before. Katie walked out of their shared bathroom a minute later. Maya hadn't even realized that she had stopped telling her story. Katie looked down at her curious daughter. "Know what they are?" Katie asked vaguely. Maya casually nodded and replied, "Yeah of course." Katie smiled and said, "I figured" she waited a moment before adding, "I haven't really talked to you about any of that stuff." Katie had a hint of shame in her voice. "It's fine ma. I know what I need to know." Maya said dismissively. Katie glanced back and her daughter. She knew that whatever Maya had learned had probably come off of the streets or from her friends. Perhaps she had gotten some information from health class though Katie justified to herself. Katie convinced herself that this was just another thing that Maya had done herself and didn't need help with. Maya doesn't want help right? Instead of pursuing the topic further Katie settled with saying, "Well whenever you end up needing some of these things yourself you can just grab some of mine okay?" Katie said somewhat conclusively. The statement had left no room for further questions or discussion. Maya wouldn't admit it, but she had been disappointed. The exciting and unusually pleasant events of the night had left Maya feeling like maybe her and her mom could have a real mother/ daughter type of conversation. That wasn't the nature of their relationship. They were more like roommates than mother and daughter. In an attempt to hide her disappointment Maya shrugged off the statement and said as coolly as should "Yeah okay."

A text from Riley had snapped Maya to the present for a second time. It read "Maya! It's almost 7:30!" Maya jumped into action. She texted back, "I'm on my way now!" She then ran over to the cedar chest on the end of her mom's bed and held her breath wishing that this would bring forth the items she needed. To her luck the package she was looking for was right on top. She grabbed the bag pulled out a handful of brightly colored pads and shoved them into her school bag. She took one in her hand and ran to the bathroom. Maya sat down on the toilet and fumbled around with the wrapper of the pad she had grabbed. She applied it to her underwear just like the video at school had shown them and then fastened her pants back around her waist. The pad felt awkward and bulky like wearing a diaper Maya thought scrunching up her face. There was no time to think about that however, and Maya grabbed her school things and ran out the door of her apartment to head to the Mathews.

Maya tore in through the bay window of Riley's bedroom without making her presence known. There was no time for that this morning. "Riley! I'm here!" Maya called out panting because she was out of breath. "Riley burst into her room, took Maya by the hand, and dragged her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I'm late" Maya panted accidently letting some of her panic show in her voice. "It's okay Maya," Topanga Mathews said patiently, "here is some toast for the road." Maya took the food appreciatively. She had just realized how extremely hungry she was. "Thanks Mrs. Mathews." Maya said. "Come on lets go!" Riley said impatiently. The two girls left together. The walk was unusually quiet, the sense of urgency emanating off of Riley. Maya felt bad for being the reason they had to rush to school. Even though she didn't really care at all she knew that Riley cared a lot. Maya timidly nibbled at her toast. As hungry as she was the overwhelming ache in her body left her unable to eat normally. Riley hadn't seemed to notice her friend's mood because she was in too big of a rush to get to school. Finally Maya spoke up. "Riles?" She said. Riley finally snapped out of her rush and responded, "Yes, peaches?" Maya began to stammer, "I…um…" Maya wasn't really sure how she was going to tell Riley what had happened that morning. The girls hadn't spent much time talking about this sort of thing before. Maya wasn't embarrassed though. I'm strong and confident and this is my very best friend in the world. We tell each other everything, Maya thought all at once. I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Maya confidently stated, "I started my period this morning." Riley's eyes bugged out for a minute, which made Maya laugh, and then Riley began to ask her all sorts of questions. Riley always made Maya laugh even when she didn't mean to. Not that Maya ever laughed at Riley in a mean way. Riley just always made Maya feel better about a situation without purposefully trying. It was comforting. The laughter had helped Maya to feel significantly better despite the ache that was still perpetuating through her body. The girls had put their arms around one another and the contact had been comforting to Maya and had helped to calm her nerves that had built up from that morning. The girls continued to school; the drama of that morning being replaced by the bond friendship.

By the time the girls had got to school everyone was already filing into their classes. Quickly, both girls shoved their things into their lockers and grabbed what they needed for their first class: history. The bell indicating the start of school rang just as the girls took their seats. Lucas looked at Maya was a mischievous glance, "Hey, glad you decided to show up." He said jokingly. Maya turned in her seat and confidently stated with her nose turned up slightly, "yeah well I'm a woman as of today, not that you would know anything about that, and I don't feel like responding to your southern boyish taunts." Riley turned red and looked the other way pretending that she hadn't heard the conversation. Lucas looked confused and decided not to push further. He knew she was much better at this game than he was. 'I'll try not to get in your way then ma'am." Lucas said pretending to tip a hat on his head. Maya smirked, "good boy." She said. The rest of the class went as usual. They had started to learn about history, but somehow Mr. Matthews had turned it into a life lesson. Farkle had gotten up and taken over the class for a moment. Maya had fallen asleep several times. Lucas and Riley had stolen a few awkward glances at each other. However, a few minutes before class dismissed the ache that had been in Maya's body intensified and settled in her stomach, and then radiated throughout her entire body. She felt exhausted and uncomfortable. Maya glanced at the clock; ten more minutes. She didn't know if she could sit there like that for that long. Riley, who had perceived her friend's pain slipped her a note. It read: "You okay? You don't look so good." It had been true. The color in Maya's face had drained and she hadn't been able to hide the pain in her eyes. Maya looked over at her friend and shrugged, unsure. She mouthed, "Cramps?" Maya remembered hearing her mom complain to other women about cramps, but she had never thought they would feel like this. She had always imagined they would feel brief like the cramps that you would get from running on a full stomach; that would go away as quickly as they came. These were much worse. They felt like they were taking over her body. Riley wrote something else down on a piece of paper and handed it to Maya. It read: "I'm sorry. You should ask to leave early." Maya nodded at her friend after she read the note and raised her hand. "Yes, Maya?" Cory said with a little role of his eyes expecting the girl to say something snarky. "May I please leave early. I'm not feeling to good." Maya said pleadingly. Cory looked unsure if he should believe Maya or not. "Please." Maya added with more emphasis. Cory took compassion on her. Even though Maya could be a troublemaker she wasn't one to beg. Cory knew she must have been telling the truth. Maya got up out of her seat, but as she stood the little color that was left in her face was drained and she became dizzy. Maya wavered where she stood for a minute. "Maya? Are you okay?" Riley asked concerned. Cory quickly sided up to Maya and grasped her arm supportively. "Riley, take her to the nurses office." Riley stood up and traded places with her father. She put her arm around Maya's waist and Maya accepted her help by putting her own arm around Riley's shoulder. Riley led Maya out of the room. When they were out and the door was shut behind them Maya spoke, "I don't want to go to the nurse." Riley looked concerned, "But Maya you need help. I thought you were gonna fall over back there." Maya shook her head and said, "No, this is because of my period I know it. Let me get what I need from my locker and I'll be fine." Riley looked unsure but didn't argue. Maya opened her locker and grabbed one of the pads she had stuffed into her back that morning. She made her way into the bathroom to freshen up. When she came back out she hadn't really felt any better, but at least she could walk to her next class without any support. I don't need any help. I know what I'm doing thought Maya. Maya had barely listened in any of her classes all morning. Not that being distracted was much of a difference for Maya, but this time she hadn't even kind of listened or sketched any pictures or made any jokes. By lunch Maya felt as if her insides were about to explode. She couldn't tell if she was hungry or not, but even if she was she doubted that she could eat anything. Chicken nuggets and mac and cheese were on the menu that day. Great, Maya thought, the best lunch day and I have stupid cramps. Maya and Riley took seats next to Lucas and Farkle. Riley started by squirting a generous amount of ketchup on her chicken and mac and cheese. Maya looked at her incredulously. "You're a monster." Maya said jokingly even though she had to force her smile because of the pain. She looked back down at her own food. She wanted so badly to enjoy it and to go about her day normally but the pain consumed her. Riley took a look at her friend and without asking started to rub her back. Maya heaved a sigh, folded her arms on the table, and laid her head down on them in defeat. "What's wrong with you?" Farkle asked with no tact. Lucas shot him a disapproving glare. "What?" Farkle said defensively. "Maya is obviously sick." Lucas said, making an excuse for Maya. "I am not sick." Maya retorted disapproving of the help from Lucas. "My insides are just being torn from my body. It's bound to hurt just a little." Both boys looked shocked and not exactly sure what she meant. Riley's face flushed but she smiled at her friend's sarcasm, partially because she didn't want to make eye contact with the boys and partially because she admired Maya's confidence. The boys changed the subject, which Riley was thankful for, and they continued to eat. Except for Maya who just sat and picked at her food. Eventually the pain radiating through Maya's body was too distracting to do anything else. She managed to get up, keeping her face turned away from the boys. Maya didn't want them to see her feeling so weak. She grabbed Riley by the arm and pulled her up and out of the cafeteria. "Whoa, Maya? What is going on here?" Riley exclaimed being dragged by the arm. When the girls had made their way out of the cafeteria Maya turned to her friend. Tears were streaming down her face more out of pain than from feeling upset, although she was upset. Maya was upset that she had a problem that she didn't know how to handle by herself. She was upset that she always had to take care of herself because her mom was either to busy trying to keep a roof over their heads or to depressed to deal with Maya's preteen questions. "I can't go to class. I feel like I'm dying!" Maya grumbled. Riley had heard Maya say this many times. She smiled and rolled her eyes slightly, "Maya, come on. You can't skip class. Besides it's art next. You love art." Maya grimaced. She did love art. She had been really excited to show Ms. Kossal the sketch she had done over the weekend. It would have to wait. "No Riles," Maya heaved out, "I'm being serious." Maya backed up against the lockers in the hallway and slid down. She blinked back the tears forcefully in an attempt to stop herself from crying anymore. Riley felt awful for her friend. She moved to sit down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. Pulling Maya towards her she started running her fingers through Maya's hair. "Is this because of the… you know…girl thing?" Riley asked timidly. Maya nodded her head in Riley's arms. Riley made a mental note that she wasn't excited at all to get her period. Riley also had no idea what to do which made her feel even worse for Maya. Maya had always been better at coming up with schemes in an emergency. "Well…we can go to the nurse and you can call home? Maybe your mom will come and pick you up?" Riley suggested hopefully. Maya knew that her mom would not be able to leave in the middle of her shift to come and get her for something as silly as a first period. She vigorously shook her head no. "She won't pick up she's working, and probably late. Maya said with a little bit of contempt in her voice. Riley hugged her friend a little closer. Riley could sense that Maya was working hard to not let herself cry. "Come on. It will be fine. We can call my mom. I'll go with you and we'll call her together. I bet she'll come get you." Riley got up and pulled her friend up beside her. Maya didn't really want to ask for help and she felt skeptical that Mrs. Matthews would leave in the middle of her day to come get her, but she let Riley throw an arm around her and lead her down to the nurse's office.

The nurse had let Riley and Maya use the phone in the office. Riley confidently dialed her mom's cell phone number and handed the phone off to Maya. Topanga answered the call quickly. "Hello, this is Topanga Matthews how can I help you?" Maya heard Mrs. Matthews say from the other end of the phone in her Lawyer voice. Maya had always admired how confident and strong Topanga was. "Yeah, hi Mrs. Matthews it's Maya." She finally answered back. Topanga grew concerned on the other end. "Maya? Is everything okay? Is Riley okay?" Topanga asked. "Yeah, Riley is fine. I am too I just…well I don't feel very well and I was wondering if maybe you could come and get me?" Maya asked back. Though the pain was evident in her voice Topanga had to be somewhat skeptical knowing the girl could be up to something. "Maya, don't you have art class next?" Topanga asked noticing the time, "You love art. What could be wrong?" Topanga questioned although there was kindness in her voice. "Please Mrs. Matthews it's serious this time. I really don't feel good and I don't know what to do." Maya confessed. Topanga had known Maya since she was a very little girl and had never known her to beg or sound so unsure. She decided to take the request seriously. "Okay honey, I am about to finish up a quick meeting and then I will be right there to get you. Tell Riley I'm going to take her too since I know she'll just beg not to leave you anyway." Topanga added with a smile. She heard Riley do a little squeal on the other end. Topanga continued, "okay. I'll see you both in fifteen minutes." Maya felt relieved. Although she wanted to be tough and take care of herself she knew she needed an adult's guidance. The girls waited on the bench outside of the nurse's office. Maya had curled herself into a ball with her knees pressed into her chest and was laying her head on Riley's lap. The cramps had not let up in the fifteen minutes the two girls were waiting. Riley was running her fingers through her friend's hair; she was unsure how to help. After what felt like ages to Maya, Topanga walked up to them. "Hi, mommy." Riley said first. "Hey honey." Topanga spoke. Maya sat up slowly not making eye contact with Topanga yet. She wasn't embarrassed about the period, but she didn't enjoy asking anyone for help. Topanga placed the back of her hand gently on Maya's forehead to check for a fever. Not feeling one she placed her hand on Maya's cheek and spoke gently "Hey, my other girl. You don't have a fever. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Topanga asked in a soothing tone. Maya answered vaguely. She was still feeling weird about asking for help. "I'm just feeling lousy. I'm probably fine though I just need some rest." Topanga looked at her hard. "Yeah no, I cancelled the rest of my meetings for the day, Maya, you are going to have to do better than that." Topanga was gentle but spoke in her "don't argue with me" voice. Maya felt guilty now. Why did I agree to this? Maya thought to herself. This was a bad idea. Once Mrs. Matthews finds out the truth she is going to be mad at me. Maya finally looked at Mrs. Matthews to accept whatever consequences she would get. "I got my first period this morning and I feel really bad and it just won't go away and I'm not really sure what to do about it. Maya grumbled out. She braced herself for the scolding. To Maya's surprise Topanga just nodded her head in understanding. Topanga smoothed out Maya's hair and calmly said, "Oh, Okay sweetie just give me a minute to check you two out and we'll get going." Maya was filled with relief and gratefulness. The Matthews family had picked up the slack when her own mom couldn't be there for her more times than she could count. Which was all to often Maya thought. Topanga had gone inside the nurse's office to sign the girls out for the day. The Matthews had long since been allowed to do things like this for Maya since her mom worked so much. Maya looked over at Riley whose face was beat red. Maya knew that Riley hated talking about these sorts of things with anybody. She put her head on Riley's shoulder and spoke in a whisper, "Thanks for being here for me Riles. I know it's embarrassing for you." Riley smiled at her friend. "Hey I'm not embarrassed." Riley tried to sound confident. Maya just gave her a look. "Okay well maybe all this is uncomfortable for me, but I would do anything for you. We've always known that." Riley continued with true confidence this time. Maya managed a smile, "Me too." Topanga came back out and led the girls out to the taxi she had taken to the school. She directed the taxi driver to take them home. Maya had never been in a taxi before. It made her feel important to know Topanga Matthews a big time New York lawyer. Once they were on their way Topanga turned next to the girls and asked unashamedly. "Okay Maya tell me how you're feeling. Do you have everything you need? Pads? Or are you using tampons? Do you want me to explain anything to you?" Riley looked horrified and exclaimed, "Mom. You could at least wait till we are alone." Riley gestured to the gruff -male taxi driver. Topanga smiled, "Oh my little Riley. As a New York taxi driver he has heard it all I guarantee you. Besides women shouldn't have to hide something completely natural and important like this from the world. It affects all of us women and men alike." Maya looked confused but she didn't ask the question that came into her mind. Topanga seemed to notice and answered even though the question wasn't spoken out loud, "Even though only girls get it; without us and our perfectly normal working bodies there would be no more boys." Maya smiled at this and even Riley couldn't help but smirk. Topanga added, "Isn't that right Chuck?" She addressed their driver. "Yes, ma'am." He had replied in a deep voice. The rest of the way home Maya explained to Topanga about her morning, how her mom had not been around to help, and how the cramps had gotten worse and worse all day. Topanga hadn't interrupted her or asked any more questions, but just let her speak as she nodded patiently in response. When they arrived home Topanga sent the girls up to the apartment and paid Chuck the taxi driver. She met the girls upstairs.

"Okay Maya first things first. You go take a hot shower. I promise you will feel much better. Riley, honey, go get her some of your comfy pj's to change into and, Maya, there are some more pads under the sink in my bathroom." Both girls nodded and got to work on the tasks Topanga had set out for them. When Maya was finished with the shower she came out into the living room to find Riley sitting at the kitchen table eating a snack of chocolate-chocolate chip cookies and milk. The smell of the cookies was warm and filled the room with a comforting fragrance that made Maya feel more at ease than she had all day. Topanga looked up and gestured for Maya to sit down at a spot next to Riley that had a plate of hot cookies, a glass of milk, and two little white pills that said Advil on them. Maya looked at the medicine hesitantly. Topanga broke the silence, "It's okay, sweetie, I called your mom at work and checked that it was okay that you have these. It's children's Advil so you can have two. It should take the edge off of the cramps." Maya nodded and swallowed both pills down with some milk. She then started to eat the warm cookies. They were gooey and warm and perfect. Maya could feel them warm her insides and gently ease some of the cramps away. Topanga sat behind Maya, even though she wasn't actually her daughter she almost could be for the amount of time the girl spent at their house and for how fondly she felt towards her. Topanga began to gently brush out Maya's blonde hair. Riley was deep in concentration at her science homework and Maya was contentedly doodling on a napkin wile letting Topanga play with her hair. Everyone was satisfied to be sitting in the comfortable silence and snacking on warm cookies until Topanga spoke up. "So, Maya, did you have any questions about anything?" Topanga emphasized the word "anything." Maya debated asking a question but eventually decided that she was fine for the moment. She felt like she could go back to figuring things out for herself from here. Although she was extremely grateful for Mrs. Matthews help. She finally decided to ask, "Did you tell my mom about what happened today?" Topanga nodded, "Yes, I did. I told her the main idea of what happened with your period starting," Topanga clarified, " but I left most of the details for you two to discuss yourselves." Topanga said as she started to braid Maya's hair. Maya nodded and responded, "You could have told her all of it. I doubt we'll have time to talk about it." Riley noticed the hint of hurt in her friend's voice. She turned away from her homework to place her hand on top of Maya's. Maya smiled slightly and placed her other hand on top of Riley's as well. Topanga sighed and said, "Give her a change Maya. She sounded concerned over the phone and said she would stop by after work to walk you home." Maya was surprised, "She did?" she said. Riley smiled and spoke, "Yay that means she'll be home early Maya." Maya smiled as well, but responded, "We'll see." Maya started working on her sketch again. As she was drawing she was thinking about how nice it might be to talk to her mom about her period. Sure her mom might try to make a fuss about it. But perhaps it would be a rare bonding moment between the two women. Maybe she would finally get to ask all of the questions that she had to someone who could answer her instead of through some outdated book or online. Someone she was supposed to be able to ask questions to. Maya tried to imagine how the conversation she was going to have with her mom might go and she hadn't even stopped herself from feeling hopeful. The girls continued to draw and do their homework together until Mr. Matthews came home with Auggie. "Mommy!" Auggie said excitedly hugging his mom and showing her his gold star for the day. "That's my boy, Auggs" Topanga smiled and lifted her son into a hug. She made eye contact with her husband Cory who was gesturing towards the girls with an inquisitive look and mouthed, "Should I be concerned?" Topanga shook her head, no, and mouthed back, "girl stuff." Corey scrunched his face up in mock horror and understanding. Topanga gave him a scolding look although she still smiled at him knowing he wasn't serious. "Can I have cookies too?" Auggie asked excitedly. "Sure you can! After dinner!" Topanga said with a smile. Auggie looked indignantly at Riley and Maya, "But they didn't have to wait till after dinner." He said. Topanga gave a chuckle, "Well they have a special big girl excuse today." Topanga told him. Auggie scrunched his face up, "Not fair I want a special big girl 'scuse." Riley and Maya gave each other knowing looks and laughed. Maya went to pull Auggie onto her lap and said, "Trust me little buddy. You don't want this." Topanga and Riley laughed. "Come on bubba." Cory said, "Let's go play something manly in your room until dinner is ready." Auggie jumped off of Maya's lap and ran towards his bedroom yelling "Yayyyyyy." Cory followed him out. Just then Topanga's phone rang. "Hello," Topanga answered. "Oh hi Katie." Maya and Riley both turned quickly to look at Topanga talking on the phone. To Maya's disappointment Topanga's face and had grown dim. "Oh Katie, there's nothing you can do?" Topanga said, "No, of course we don't mind." Topanga listened some more. "Katie stop. You are doing your best. We always have your back." Maya knew what was happening now. Her mom had been told to work an all night shift at the diner, and wouldn't be coming to get her. "Okay. Be safe tonight. Bye." Topanga finished up. Topanga looked regretfully at Maya. "I'm sure you heard." She said with empathy in her voice. Maya nodded yes. "Of course you'll stay here tonight." Topanga added. Riley smiled at her best friend excitedly hoping this would help her feel better, but unfortunately it had not. Maya just looked down. Hope was for suckers, she knew that and still she had let herself hope that she would be able to have a real conversation with her mom that evening. The events of the day began to pile onto Maya's emotions like boulders. She hated herself for feeling this way. She wouldn't move for fear of showing how hurt she actually was. Riley stood up, turned her hurt friend's face towards hers, and led her by the hand into the privacy of her room. By the time they got there Maya was crying. Riley shut her door and led Maya to the bay window where she pulled her in for a hug. Maya rarely let herself cry, but when she did the only place she felt safe enough was with Riley in the bay window. Riley let Maya cry on her for what felt like forever. She didn't care at all though. Riley knew the tears where not all about what had happened that day, but the culmination of eleven years of disappointment. When Maya's crying had eased up and she finally sat back up Riley wiped away the last of the tears from her friend's face gently with the back of her hand. "What can we do to help you feel better Maya?" Riley asked. Maya smiled weakly "I'm hungry." She said. Riley smiled back at her. "Well I smell dinner. Let's go get some."

When Maya and Riley walked into the kitchen Cory and Topanga each gave Maya a quick supportive hug. As the Matthews gathered around the table for dinner they all joined hands. It was a semi-regular tradition of theirs to hold hands and take turns saying one thing they were grateful for. Auggie started, "I'm grateful for my whole family and Maya." He said sweetly. Maya smiled at him. Then Topanga spoke, "I'm grateful that I get to see these two young women and this little man grow into strong wonderful people." She said this about all the kids, but she looked right at Maya. Maya was filled with pride. Next was Cory's turn. "I'm grateful that life puts the people we need in our lives to help us through hard situations." Maya nodded in agreement. Then Riley went, "I'm grateful for Maya," She stated directly, "She's the best friend any girl could ask for." Maya beamed at her friend for a moment. Topanga asked, "Would you like to say one too Maya?" Maya only nodded. "I'm grateful for safe places." She finally said. Everyone exchanged smiles around the table. "Let's eat!" Auggie exclaimed loudly. Everyone laughed and they began to serve dinner and talk like normal. After a little wile even Maya joined in the conversation and to everyone's delight was soon back to joking around with Riley and her family.

Much later that night Maya and Riley were lying in Riley's bed tucked in for the night. Maya had been uncharacteristically quiet. She had been thinking about everything that had happened that day, but mostly she had been thinking about how grateful she was for her "second family." The Matthews had always been there for her when she needed them. Maya slid closer to Riley so that their shoulders were touching. Riley leaned her head towards Maya's and asked, "Are you okay peaches?" Maya gave a chuckle at the nickname and responded, "Yeah. Thanks for everything today." Riley smiled, "I really didn't help much. I'm no good at this 'becoming a woman' stuff." Maya laughed at Riley's euphemism. "Ugh Riles, that is so much worse than just saying period." Both girls laughed. "No, really though," Maya continued, "You were there. That's all that really matters." Riley nodded her head. "Of course, Maya, I'll always be right here for you." Maya smiled. Riley spoke again more hesitantly, "When…I…you know…get mine… you'll be there to help me out…. right?" Maya gave her friend a look, "Well, duh, who else is going to handle your crazy?" Both girls laughed again, "Yeah. You're right." Riley admitted. Maya patted her arm. "I'll always be here for you too kid. Whenever you need me."


End file.
